


sounds of someday

by wincestgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, Submissive Sam Winchester, Vulnerable Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: Sam's feeling incredibly fragile after a rough hunt. Dean takes care of him in his own special way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	sounds of someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from my current style of writing since I wrote this I wanna say two tears ago, AND it's a roleplay made fic so my roleplay partner form back then had a hand in it, too. Much love to her! But it's a a smutty little thing that I wanted to get out here, so enjoy!

Close calls aren’t the only hunts that drain the Winchesters. Sometimes, it’s more than that. Sometimes, it’s just the overall weight of the people they save, the evil they kill and the lives they lead that can take a toll. 

Dean knows this is the exact case for Sam when they come back from a shapeshifter hunt in Missouri. He busies himself putting the weapons away and watches, thoughtful as Sam heads straight for the shower. His fingers itch to check over the bump his brother must have from being knocked against a wall during the fight; yet he refrains. He’ll let Sam work out the tension in the shower and then, take care of it himself. 

Foregoing the shower for the time being and simply cleaning himself up with a wet rag, by the time Dean goes back to the main living room of the bunker, Sam’s sitting at the edge of the table, reading a book. Or trying to, anyway. His eyes keep flickering every now and then. 

Approaching quietly, Dean doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms from behind his brother, resting a kiss on the top of his head. “Hey.”

Sam flicks his still damp hair behind his ears and lets Dean hold him for a moment before squirming away. He leans up to give Dean a brief kiss before he can protest and settles back in the chair. “Hey.”

Dean hums into the kiss but Sam pulls away far too soon for his taste. He steps around the chair and in front of Sam. He takes the books out of his brother’s hand and carefully earmarks the current page before placing it aside.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“What for?” Sam shrugs, looking up at Dean.

“You took a pretty nasty hit back there.” Dean pointedly places his hand on the back of Sam’s head, gently feeling for the bump. 

“Shouldn’t you be relaxing and not reading?”

Sam flinches a little bit. 

“It’s just sensitive that’s all,” he bats Dean’s hand away, “it only hurts when you touch it.”

Dean pulls his hand away with a slight frown. He leans back and looks at Sam, studying him. He looks weary and drained. Pressing his lips together in a thin line, he makes a choice and extends his hand. 

“C’mon.”

Sam hesitates, almost backing away from the hand and into the chair, like he wants to sink into it. He knows what Dean’s offering, knows that it helps him, but he almost doesn’t want it. He’d rather hide by himself.

Dean’s gaze softens briefly when he picks up on Sam’s hesitation. He doesn’t pull his hand back, palm facing up as he repeats in a more soothing tone:

“C’mon, Sammy,” he smiles, “let me help.”

Sam lets his brother pull him up, but then pulls him into a hug, tucking his face into Dean’s neck. 

“What’re you gonna do?” he asks, sounding uncharacteristically fragile.

“What I always do,” one of Dean’s arms wraps around Sam’s back and his hand slides up to thread through his hair, avoiding the bump. 

“Take care of you,” he kisses Sam’s temple. “C’mon, let’s go to my room, okay?”

That is apparently the right thing to say, as some of the tension leaves Sam’s shoulder and he lets Dean lead him into his room.

Dean keeps his arm wrapped around Sam’s waist as they enter his room. As soon as the door closes, he pulls Sam in for a tender kiss, hands sliding up to cradle his face. 

Sam sighs, hands settling on Dean’s waist, letting the kiss wash away his thoughts. 

Dean starts walking them backward to his bed, not once breaking the kiss as they go. He gently pushes Sam down onto the bed so he’s sitting, then straddles his lap with little difficulty. 

Sam’s eyes are already a little hazy as he blinks up at Dean, hands still on his hips.

“It’s been one hell of a week, huh?” Dean mutters softly, thumbs stroking Sam’s cheeks as he leans in to peck his lips again. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear,

Sam nods slowly, leaning into Dean’s touch, eyelashes fluttering.

Dean leans in and kisses him slowly again, the wet sound of their lips echoing in his room. 

“M’gonna take care of you now.” His hands slide down to Sam’s chest, wandering down until he reaches the hem of his shirt, tugging it up.

Sam lets Dean get his shirt off, shivering slightly as he caresses his bare skin. 

“Please,” he whispers.

“Shh,” Dean kisses him again. “It’s okay,” giving him a gentle shove, he directs Sam to lay on the bed.

Sam nibbles the inside of his cheek as he lays back, still kind of nervous. 

“Please,” he whispers again. “Touch me. Please.”

Dean leans back down to reconnect their lips, his hands trailing down and over his bare chest, thumbing gently at his nipples. His hands settle on his waistband as he starts unzipping his jeans. 

Sam grips his shoulders, settling down a little now that he has a point of contact with Dean, sighing softly and relaxing into the bed. His hips twitch a bit as Dean’s fingers brush against his half hard dick.

“That’s right, just relax and let me take care of everything,” Dean smiles softly. He pushes his pants and boxers down and takes Sam’s half hard dick in his hand, starting to jerk him slowly as he leans down and starts kissing down his chest.

Sam moans, hips bucking up. “God…” he bites his lower lip, watching Dean intently.

Dean’s lips brush teasingly over both Sam’s nipples, taking his sweet ass time as he licks and sucks on one of the rosy buds as he slowly jerks him off, always squeezing the base to stave off an orgasm.

“Fuck,” Sam drops his head back onto the pillow, squirming as Dean lavishes attention on his chest. “Ahh, fuck…”

Dean pulls off with one last swipe of his tongue and pulls his hand away, chuckling at Sam’s frustrated sound. 

“I got something for you,” he murmurs and kisses Sam before getting up and off the bed, heading to his drawer where he keeps their collection of toys.

Sam pushes up on his elbows, panting softly. 

“What is it?” he asks, licking his lips.

Dean smirks as he takes out both the plain, steel sound and the larger, ribbed one. He and Sam had discussed trying sounding for a while now but hadn’t gotten around to it. Now seemed like the right time. He turns around and holds up the toys with a grin.

“Surprise.”

“Fuck,” Sam breathes, legs unconsciously spreading apart wider. “Yes.”

“Yeah?” Dean licks his lips, subtly shifting on the spot. God, Sam looks so hot like this. 

“Which one should we try first, mhm?” he lightly runs his fingers over the plain one before turning to look at the ribbed one.

“M-maybe we should start slow,” Sam stutters a little. He can’t seem to take his eyes off either of them.

Dean hums. He slowly traces each curve of the ribbed sound. 

“Maybe you’re right,” he slowly sets it down and holds up the plain, shorter one. “This one it is.”

Sam’s panting has gotten heavier now, licking his lips in excitement as Dean comes back over to the bed.

“It’s gonna feel so good, baby boy,” Dean says in a low, husky voice. He traces Sam’s parted lips with his thumb before reaching into his bottom drawer and grabbing the lube.

Sam lets out a soft, involuntary whimper, tongue flicking out to lick Dean’s thumb. 

“I know it will,” he murmurs, eyes thick with lust.

Dean pours a generous amount of lube on his hand and strokes Sam’s cock, coating it. He slicks up the steel sound as well. Biting down on his lower lip, he teases the tip against Sam’s slit, swirling the cold metal around the mushroom head.

“F-fuck,” Sam chokes on a gasp as the cool tip slides across the head of his cock. “Oh fuck, please.”

“God, Sam.” Dean’s free hand gives his hard cock trapped in his boxers a squeeze. He wraps his hand around Sam’s shaft to keep it still before he finally starts pushing the sound inside. 

“A-ah,” Sam gasps, dropping his head back. He can’t help the way his hips jerk, whining when that makes the sound press further and then withdraw.

“Easy,” Dean runs a hand through Sam’s hair as he slowly slides in another inch of the steel sound. He licks his lips at the soft gasp it draws from his brother.

“Nngh---fuck---I can’t…” Sam fists his hands in the bed sheets, gritting his teeth as he tries to keep still.

“Shh, s’okay.” Dean leans down and kisses Sam’s neck to distract him. “We don’t have to go any further.”

“Just, fuck, give me a minute,” Sam moans, bringing his hands up to clutch at Dean’s shoulders. “It’s… fuck, it’s good.”

Dean keeps kissing down his neck, nipping on a particularly sensitive spot. “Just tell me when you’re ready for me to keep going.”  
  
Sam pulls him up for a kiss, squirming under his body and experimentally twitching his hips as Dean holds the rod steady. 

Shivering and groaning against Dean’s mouth, he whispers, “Gimme a little more. Please.”  
  
Dean kisses him hard, slowly inserting another inch inside of him.

Sam makes a low desperate sound against his lips. “Let me have it,” he begs, “before I can’t take it anymore.”

“Think you can really take all of it?” Dean whispers.

“Want to,” Sam nibbles his brother’s lower lip. It’s marked off with a little rubber band, so Sam knows it won’t go in deep enough to hurt him. He brings one leg up, wrapping it loosely around Dean’s waist.

“Please.”

Dean takes Sam’s lower lip between his teeth instead and nips on the flesh as he finally slides the rod the rest of the way inside.

Sam inhales sharply, going almost rigid under Dean. His toes flex and curl as he tries to catch his breath. 

“How’s it feel?” Dean murmurs, hands wandering down to his chest and stroking toned muscle.

“God,” Sam gasps, “oh g-god, you’ll have to try it, De, it feels so…” he cuts himself off with a moan, biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Dean groans at the choked sound that falls from Sam’s lips. He quickly gets rid of his own boxers and gives his throbbing cock a slow stroke before grabbing the end of the sound and starts withdrawing it a little, only to push it back in.

Sam chokes out something that might be his name or an expletive, body bucking up as his big brother starts fucking him with the sound.

Dean slowly starts fucking him with the sound, leaning down to nibble on his ear. 

“You know what I’d love?” he whispers, “to ride you right after I pull it out and leave you open and gaping for me. You’d be so sensitive.”

Sam stares up at him, eyes blown wide, thighs trembling. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, Dean’s words seem to go straight to his cock, pre-cum dribbling down the shaft. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

Dean pauses his movements and grins at Sam’s frustrated whine. 

“Don’t cum,” he orders. “I want you to come only when you’re buried deep inside of me.”

“You--” Sam swallows, “you gotta take it out, I can’t--” he cuts himself off, biting his lip hard and closing his eyes tightly.

Dean kisses Sam’s earlobe wetly. 

“I’m taking it out,” he whispers, then in a slightly firmer tone, he repeats, “don’t cum”

And he starts withdrawing the Sam, careful in his motions, watching in fascination and barely disguised lust Sam’s reaction, the pre-cum gathering at the head only to dribble down. He can’t help himself when he leans in to lick it up from Sam’s shaft. 

Sam gives a jerky nod, hands fisting the bed sheets tighter. The sound, Dean’s tongue, the pleasure feels overwhelming, bordering on painful. 

“Oh god, oh god...Dean…”

“Almost, Sammy,” Dean murmurs soothingly. Once the last of the inch comes out, he grins.

“Fuck,” Sam moans, squirming as he feels the tip of the sound leave his body, leaving him to deal with the odd, empty openness. “Ohh…”

Dean doesn’t waste any time, pressing his body on top of Sam’s and kissing him passionately. He blindly reaches for the lube and deftly reaches behind himself to slick his hole. 

Sam cries out as the movement makes Dean brush against his cock, but he doesn’t push him off, just pulls him closer instead.

“Sensitive?” Dean asks in a teasing, slightly playful tone, teeth clashing with Sam’s lips, nipping and sucking on the tender, swollen flesh. Not feeling in a teasing mode though, he quickly and expertly fingers himself open and grabs Sam’s cock, sinking down on it with a moan.

Sam’s breathing quickens as Dean lines himself up and practically screams when he sinks down onto his cock, writhing and gripping his brother’s hips tightly.

“God, yeah,” Dean moans, planting his feet on the bed and starting to ride Sam at a quick pace.

Sam grits his teeth, throwing his head back against the pillows. 

“De!” he cries out again. “I can’t---I’m gonna--”

“Cum, Sammy,” Dean orders in a growl, angling his hips and choking on a moan when Sam’s cock brushes against his prostate.

Sam’s entire body locks up and he screams as the pool of heat at the pit of his stomach finally explodes and he cums, gasping out Dean’s name and trashing under him, his orgasm leaving him feeling completely overwhelmed in the aftermath.

Dean wraps a hand around himself, jerkily stroking his cock as he bounces up and down Sam’s dick. It doesn’t take him long either to cum right after Sam does. He throws his head back with a cry, ropes of white staining Sam’s chest and belly.

Sam chokes out another wordless cry as Dean cums, the squeeze of his muscles dragging another weak orgasm out of him. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathes. He licks his lips and looks down at Sam with hazy eyes. “Fuck, did you cum again, Sammy?” He groans at Sam’s answering whine. 

Placing both hands on his chest, Dean pulls off, cum dripping out of his hole as the head of Sam’s dick slips out.

Sam’s breath hitches and he whimpers softly, crying helplessly from the sheer overstimulation of it all.

Dean cups Sam’s face in his hands, gently wiping away the few tears streaking his cheeks. 

“You were so good, Sammy,” he murmurs softly.

Sam just stares up at him, unable to stop the silent flow of tears and the hitched breaths. God, it was so good but too much. 

“So, so good.” Dean wipes away the on-coming tears and kisses Sam sweetly. He then pulls the blankets over their bodies, very careful to avoid brushing Sam’s dick and wraps his arms around him, tugging him closer to his chest.

Sam lets out a tiny whimper and cuddles close, pressing his face into the crook of Dean’s neck and sniffing wetly.

Dean makes sure to be as affectionate in turn, stroking Sam’s spine up to his back and sliding his fingers into his hair, gently scratching at his scalp.

“So good,” he repeats, kissing his temple.

Sam shivers in Dean’s arms at the repeated reassurance, slowly but surely beginning to settle.

Dean feels the exact moment Sam starts to relax, his brother’s body going lax. He reaches for the bottle of water he had prepared beforehand and gently tilts Sam’s head up

“Drink up,” he says gently, “you must’ve screamed yourself hoarse.”

“Was too much,” Sam slurs hoarsely, obediently taking a sip. “So much.”

“I know, baby boy.” Dean gently urges him to take another sip and once he’s satisfied, he pulls the bottle away. “You were amazing.” He kisses his cheek. And plus, he can see Sam’s walls tumbling down, no longer hiding from him. No longer tense.

Sam hums and tucks his face back into his neck, letting out a long sigh. 

“Thank you.”  
  
Dean smiles and kisses the top of his head. “You good now?” he asks softly.

“No,” Sam pouts. “My dick aches and I’m sleepy,” he whines.

Dean can’t control himself when he leans down and kisses the bratty pout right off of Sam’s lips.

“Then sleep,” he grins. “I promise your dick won’t ache as much when you wake up.”

Sam huffs but cuddles into him closer. “Fine.” He presses a tender kiss to Dean’s jaw.

“Love you, Sammy,” Dean murmurs, arms wrapped around his brothers and their legs tangled together under the sheets.

The words and the sentiment are echoed by Sam, who’s already dozing off, safe and sound in the only place he’s ever let himself feel this way. 


End file.
